Known in the art are door locks comprising a lock case and a locking latch, which door locks can be opened and closed mechanically. Also known in the art are electrical locks, which can be controlled to open and close by means of electrical commands and electrical opening means. In the arrangements known in the art, the electrical connections of a lock that is in a door are arranged e.g. by means of wires or other corresponding conductors through the frame of the door. The conductors could be led to the door lock e.g. via the door frame from the hinge side of the door.
Leading the conductors requires a passageway in the door for the conductors and, that being the case, a conventional door cannot be used with an electric lock without adapting the door. In their present state, pre-ordered special doors must be used for doors that are provided with an electric lock, said doors having passageways for electrical conductors, or otherwise a conventional door must be adapted by making in it passageways going through the door for the conductors. Both methods are expensive relative to the costs of conventional doors. In addition to this, according to regulations holes may not be made in some doors, such as e.g. in fire doors.
Also known in the art are electrical door locks to which electrical power can be transferred wirelessly. By means of these locks that enable wireless power transfer, wiring coming through the structure of the door to the lock that is in the door can be avoided. These electrical locks can be used in conventional doors in which space for wires has not been arranged. In solutions known in the art power can be transferred e.g. from the striking plate to the lock case when the door is closed and the lock and striking plate are face to face. A problem in solutions known in the art for the wireless transfer of power is that when the door is closed, the distance and/or the alignment between the lock and the striking plate can vary from door to door. Since a lock arrangement must function reliably in different doors and door frames, the power supply must be dimensioned in such a way that enough power is supplied in all cases, also when the relative distance of the lock and the striking plate from each other is great and when the lock and the striking plate are not fully face to face. This increases energy consumption and might also cause the premature wearing of components.